


A Blind Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, blind!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsuna was blind. It was a simple fact that he learned to live with. So when a guy named 'Reborn' appeared in his house, claiming to be his tutor, he could say that his life became slightly better...Not.Blind!Tsuna AU





	

Tsuna was blind.

It was a simple fact that he learned to live with.

So when a guy named 'Reborn' appeared in his house, claiming to be his tutor, he could say that his life became slightly better...Not.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was often ridiculed and bullied as a child (heck, even now) because of this handicap, but Tsuna chose to ignore the jeers and taunts. He learned quickly that retaliating would bear him no fruit.

Sure, there were some who actually sympathized with him, but it wasn't as if they did anything to stop the bullying.

He was thankful that there were a few people (He could count them with his fingers on one hand) who helped him out a bit.

Despite being blind, he still attended Namimori Middle School. He didn't want to be sheltered or treated any differently than any other child his age.

It was hard, he admits, adjusting to the school.

He was teased because he had to sit out during PE. He was teased because he had to record discussions to review later on. He was teased for having different books - braille books.

Really, teens are mean.

Being called 'Dame-Tsuna' wasn't exactly a good thing too. Due to his handicap, he often got leeway during a few projects and the like.

His classmates called it unfair and cheating, but Tsuna merely gave them (he hoped he wasn't looking in the wrong direction) a weak smile.

But...he supposed blindness also gave him a bit of an advantage.

His other senses seemed to be better than that of an average person's. His reflexes, due to his stumbling and mother's interference, improved. He was pretty good at using his walking stick as way to ward off anyone who tries to attack him, he believes. Thank heavens for his ingrained intuition. It was pretty helpful.

It was difficult sometimes, though. Without eyesight, he could never tell who was burning holes at the back of his head nearly everyday. He shivers sometimes. It was as if the person wanted a fight or something.

Life was monotone, if he had to be honest.

He didn't have people he could readily call his friends. He doubt _anyone_ would want to be his friend considering all the fuss he would create.

Tsuna wasn't exactly the most gifted or blessed person, but he was content with his life.

He was blind, but he could 'see' just how lucky he is with all the love his mother, Nana, showers him with.

"Ciaossu."

Now...It seems like his life couldn't be as monotone as before.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying another thing...
> 
> Comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading!


End file.
